The Secret
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Dawn and Leaf are spies who have to move to a school and act normal. They get called to do missions during school and one day two people are on to them. AshXDawn GaryXLeaf Okay it is fixed. The same as before. Please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**XashXdawnX- Well time for the first chappie of The Secret.**

**I don't own Pokemon no matter how much I wish I did.**

**AU: The exact same story as it was to begin with. I deleted it not meaning to. Please read it.**

* * *

Two girls ran down a hallway. One had blue hair and blue eyes to match and the other had brown hair and brown eyes. The two girls wore black leather pants, black tank tops, and sneakers. They were running towards their destination.

"Almost there." the blue hair girl said.

"Alright. I'll contact Angel." the brown hair girl said.

"Angel were almost to the room."

"Alright Leaf. When you and Dawn get there make sure you get the tapes." Angel said.

"Understood."

Leaf hung up the phone. Dawn placed her hand on the doorknob and turned.

"It's locked. No problem though." she said reaching for her hair.

She took out a bobby pin and picked the lock. She opened the door and walked in with Leaf following.

"Alright I'll get the tapes and you watch the door." Dawn said.

"Ok." Leaf said.

Dawn went and grabbed five tapes. Dawn placed the tapes into a black bag. While she was going to get the other bunch Leaf turned around.

"Dawn trouble. Someone's coming." Leaf said.

"Alright. Leaf go I'll be right there. Just gotta get the next bunch." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and looked out the door and ran. Dawn grabbed the last batch and was heading to the door when someone stepped in the room.

"Crap." Dawn said ducking under a desk.

"All I have to do is count the tapes." the person said walking to where the tapes used to be.

Dawn looked at the door and didn't see Leaf.

_(She's out. Now I just have to get out.) Dawn thought._

Dawn looked and saw that the person had their back turned. She got up and ran out the room right as the person turned around.

"Hey you stop!" the person cried chasing Dawn.

"Leaf where are you? I'm being chased and have to get out soon." Dawn said into a speaker.

"Hey Dawn I'm over the roof in a heli." Leaf said.

"Alright I'm coming to the roof. Have a ladder ready."

"Got it."

Dawn put the tapes in the bag and looked behind her. The person was still chasing her.

"Stop." the person said.

Dawn ran up the stairs that lead to the roof the person right behind her. She got on the roof and grabbed the ladder and stood on it.

"STOP!" the person yelled.

"See ya." Dawn said to the person.

Dawn climbed the ladder while the helicopter was moving.

"Little help here." Dawn said up at the top now.

"Oh hey Dawn." Leaf said grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her up.

They arrived back at their HQ's and they walked into their boss's room.

"Angel mission success." they said.

"Very good girls. May I see the tapes?" Angel said.

Dawn gave her the tapes.

"Oh girls I have an announcement." Angel said.

The two girls sat down on a couch and looked at Angel.

"You two will be going to a high school. A private school."

"High School!" Dawn cried.

"We've only gone to spy school...Ever since we were able to learn and go on missions." Leaf said.

"Yes you two are going to private school. You will be living in a dorm there. I have places where you two can get transported here while at school. I have requested you two share the same dorm and have the same classes."

"Oh. So when do we start?"

"This Monday."

"Today's Friday though."

"Exactly."

The two girls got up and headed towards their rooms.

"Private school this Monday. We'll be living there too." Leaf said.

"Yeah and we'll be the new kids like in the movies. Oh joy." Dawn said.

Dawn entered her blue wall room and sat on her black couch. Leaf went to her tan wall room and laid down on her white bed.

**Well that's the first chapter of The Secret. Hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**XashXdawnX- Time for chappie 2 of The Secret. I don't own Pokemon and it's a time skip to Monday.**

Dawn and Leaf woke up at five thirty since school started at seven fourty-five.

"Girls make sure you pack your things after all you will be moving in today and you have to be there by seven and get settled." Angel said.

Dawn and Leaf had packed the night before so they got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Angel said.

"Morning." they said.

Dawn was wearing a black miniskirt, a pink half sleeve button up shirt, knee high pink socks, and black penny loffers. Leaf was wearing a green tanktop, tan shorts, and white sneakers.

"So what's for breakfast?" Leaf asked.

"Fruit." Angel said.

Dawn and Leaf ate and at six thirty they left for the school.

"Well here it is." Leaf said.

The two girls stood in front of a school that was brick and had white doors. They entered the school and went to the office.

"Hello you two must be Dawn and Leaf." a man said.

"Yes we are." Leaf said.

"I'll show you to your room. Here are your class sheets."

They grabbed the papers and followed the man.

"By the way I'm Mr. Johnson."

They arrived at two buildings one on the left and one on the right.

"The girls dorms on on the right the boys dorms are on the left. Your room will be room twelve."

"Thanks Mr. Johnson." Dawn and Leaf said.

They walked into the girls dorms and found their room. The door was black, the walls were tan, the floor was white tile. There was a computer, two desks, two chairs, and two bathrooms, and two walk in closets.

"Hmm pretty nice." Dawn said.

"Yeah well we better hurry classes start in fifteen minutes." Leaf said.

They unpacked and exited the dorm. There were many girls in the hall now and Dawn and Leaf pushed through.

"Hmm first we have History." Dawn said.

"Well we better go." Leaf said.

They walked into the school and found the classroom. When they walked in everyone stared at them since class had already started.

"Ahh you two must be Dawn and Leaf. Class these are the two new students please make them feel welcome. I am Miss Hall." a woman said.

She had black short hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. Dawn and Leaf took a seat in the back, as they were walking two boys kept on looking at them.

"Alright now today we will be working in groups of four." Miss Hall said.

She started calling out names of groups.

"Umm since we have two new students Gary and Ash please be their partners."

The two boys who kept looking at Dawn and Leaf got up. They sat down on the other side of the table where the girls sat.

"Hey babes I'm Gary Oak." a boy with brown spiked hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum ignore him." the other boy with black spiked hair and brown eyes said.

"Dawn/Leaf." the girls said.

They worked on the assignment for awhile.

*BUZZ!* Dawn's phone went.

Dawn took out her phone and looked at it.

_Go to the fountain. ASAP_

Dawn showed Leaf the message and they nodded.

"Umm is their a nurses office at this school?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

Leaf nodded at Dawn. Dawn then raised her hand and Leaf did too.

"Yes?" Miss Hall asked.

"May we go to the nurses office?" they asked.

"Yes, but what is wrong?"

"We don't feel good."

Miss Hall nodded and the girls hurried out of the classroom.

"That was weird they seemed just fine to me." Ash said.

"Yeah they did." Gary said.

The girls ran to the fountain and once they arrived they looked around. A vortex came and made them fall.

"Whoa!"

The girls landed on the floor.

"Hello girls." Angel said.

"Hi Angel." they said getting up.

"It's mission time. You must break in a house and get these files. These files are for something evil."

"Yes Angel."

The girls ran to their rooms and changed into their spy clothes.

"Ready Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah you?" Leaf replied.

"Yep. Angel we're ready."

"Alright have fun jumping."

The girls jumped out of the helicopter they were in.

"Dawn should we land in the pool right there?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah it'll be good." Dawn said.

The girls landed in the blue water and swam to the edge and got out of the pool.

"Alright lets go." Dawn said once Leaf was out.

The ran towards the house and saw guards outside.

"Hmm looks like we're going to have to climb." Leaf said.

Dawn jumped onto a window. Leaf followed her and they jumped onto another window.

"Alright we're almost to the roof." Dawn said.

Dawn pulled herself up onto another window and then over the roof. Leaf was coming over the roof.

"Alright Angel we're on the roof. Where is the room with the files?" Leaf asked.

"They will be in the master bedroom." Angel answered.

Leaf hung up the call. Her and Dawn ran across the roof to the door.

"Lets go."

They entered the door and were now inside the house.

"Leaf you take the left I'll take the right. Check every door, but be careful." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and opened a door, she looked inside the door.

"EEP!" Leaf cried.

Leaf pulled her head out of the room fast and slammed the door closed.

"Leaf be quiet. What's wrong?"

"There was an Ursaring in there."

"Really?"

Leaf nodded and walked down the hall to check the other doors. Dawn checked the door beside her.

"Nope."

Dawn had check all her doors and ran over to Leaf.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"It's locked." she said.

Dawn nodded and took out a bobby pin, she then picked the lock. The door opened and Dawn and Leaf walked in.

"Found it." Dawn said.

Leaf ran to a dresser and looked through it. Dawn got on a computer to see if she could find the files. Dawn got up and closed the door and locked it, she then went back to the computer.

"Find them?" Dawn asked.

"No nothing in here except peoples names on a sheet of paper." Leaf said.

"Get it."

Leaf grabbed the paper and put it in the bag. Dawn found some info on the computer. Dawn then took out a chip and stuck it in the computer, she got the info.

"We still have to find the files." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and looked through a box under the bed.

"Hmm I think I found it." Leaf said.

Dawn walked over and sat down on the floor.

"Yep those are it." Dawn said.

Leaf placed them in her bag. As they got up they heard keys outside.

"Uh oh."

Dawn ran to the window and looked.

"Were right above the pool. Only three stories up." she said.

She opened the big window. Leaf walked over to the window too. The big door opened and a short stubby man walked in.

"Intruders!" he yelled.

The girls heard people running up the stairs.

"Bye." they said.

Dawn and Leaf jumped out the window, they plunged into the pool.

"Come on." Dawn said helping Leaf out.

They ran towards the ladder that was down. They grabbed it and yelled go to the pilot. After a little flying they arrived back at the HQ's and went to Angel.

"We got the files." Leaf said handing Angel the bag.

"Well done girls. You two better hurry and get back to school."

They nodded and changed then went back to school.

"It's still first class." Dawn said.

They walked into Miss Hall's class.

"Oh are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes."

They went and sat down with Ash and Gary.

"So what was wrong with you two?" Gary asked.

"Umm..." Leaf said.

"We rather not talk about it." Dawn said.

"Why are you wet?" Ash asked.

Dawn felt her hair and Leaf did too. They looked at eachother.

"It was wet when we came." Dawn said.

"No i-" Gary started.

The bell then rang and Dawn and Leaf hurried and got out of the classroom and went to Math class. The next few classes were PE, Science, Free Class, and English, and lastly was Music.

"Finally it's over." Leaf said.

They walked back to their dorm and sat down.

"Those boys Ash and Gary have every class with us." Dawn said.

"Yeah and they noticed things." Leaf added.

They walked back outside to explore the campus. As they left the girls dorm building they saw Ash and Gary walk out.

"Hey Dawn. Did you pack any spy things?" Leaf asked.

"A few things. What about you?"

"A few."

"Hey babes." Gary said.

Dawn and Leaf spun around and glared at Ash and Gary.

"Look stop following us." Leaf said.

"No Pesky Girl." Gary said.

Leaf ignored the comment and stayed calm.

"Stop following us." Dawn said.

Dawn then grabbed Leaf's arm and pulled her until she started walking herself.

"If they keep following us they will catch us one day." Dawn said.

"I know. That Gary kid better watch out of else I'll make him wish he was never born." Leaf muttered.

They walked back to their dorm room and got ready to go to sleep.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon and it's time for another chappie.**

Dawn and Leaf woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

"Ugh!" Dawn cried slamming her fist into it.

Leaf groaned and rolled over and placed her feet on the floor. Dawn sat up and Leaf looked at her.

"Bedhead big time Dawn." Leaf said.

Dawn grumbled and walked to her closet and grabbed her outfit. She grabbed a brush and walked into one bathroom. Leaf hurried and took her shower and got dress. Dawn walked out and was awake now, but she was mad.

"Why you mad Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"Stupid shampoo bottle. I go and open it and it gets in my eyes. Stupid bottle, stupid shampoo." Dawn muttered.

Dawn was in a red shirt, black shorts, and sneakers. She was working on straighting her hair. Leaf on the other hand was looking for her other shoe. Leaf had on a pink jacket, a light red shirt, with white pants. She had on one red flip flop and was looking for the other.

"Dawn have you seen my red flip flop?" Leaf asked.

"No sorry. I saw it yesterday in you closet." Dawn answered.

Leaf went to her closet, but found no red flip flop. She walked to her bed and looked under it.

"I will only wonder how it got under there." she said putting it on.

Dawn looked at the clock and unplugged the straightner.

"If you want breakfast we better hurry." Dawn said.

Leaf grabbed her bag and purse and ran out the door.

"Oh Leaf." Dawn said shaking her head.

Dawn grabbed her bag, purse, keys, and Leaf's flip flops and followed Leaf.

"Leaf here." Dawn said.

Leaf looked down and saw no shoes she took the flip flops and put them on. They walked to the lunchroom.

"What will it be?" the lunch lady asked.

Dawn scanned the line and didn't know any of the food.

"Umm doesn't matter." Dawn said.

The lady put a yellow puddle on Dawn's tray. Leaf came and sat down at the table where Dawn sat.

"What is this?" Dawn asked poking the puddle with her fork.

"Those are eggs." Gary said.

Leaf and Dawn looked up and saw Ash and Gary. They sat down at the table and ate.

"Eggs? It's a puddle." Dawn said.

She looked around and saw Leaf, Gary, adn Ash eating the food.

"It's so gross. It doesn't look good. I'll eat at lunch cause it's actual food." Dawn said getting up and throwing her tray away.

The bell rang and the four went to their class. Ms. Hall gave them their work which was to work in the group again. Ash and Gary came and sat down at the girls table.

"So far teachers can't keep you two babes away from us." Gary said.

"Shut." Leaf started.

"Up." Dawn finished.

"Fi-" Gary started.

Ash hit him in the stomach making him hush. The four of them worked on their work and finished it. The bell rang and the four of them headed to the gym. While they were walking Leaf's phone rang and she looked at it.

_Go to the locker rooms and go to locker 000_

Leaf showed Dawn the message and they nodded.

"Well you guys are slow so we're going ahead." Leaf said.

Leaf and Dawn then took off running.

"Something is up." Gary muttered.

The girls got into the locker room and looked for locker 000.

"Leaf over here." Dawn said.

Leaf ran over to where Dawn was and they looked at the locker. This locker was different from the other lockers. Instead of being white with holes in it, this locker was gray and solid. Dawn tried opening it, but it wouldn't open.

"Hmm I think Angel made a mistake." Dawn said.

"Hold up." Leaf said.

Leaf then kicked the locker and it opened and the tiles they were standing on vanished. The girls were now in the HQ's.

"Leaf I see you figured out how to open it." Angel said.

"No I just wanted to kick it." Leaf said.

"Anyways mission time. This house's owner is in danger. I need you two to dress as workers at the house and protect him, because he got a phone call last night saying 'Better be ready.' So get to the house and hurry." Angel said.

The girls nodded and hurried adn changed into their spy clothes. Dawn and Leaf got onto the motorcycles that were waiting and drove to the house.

"Alright Leaf come on." Dawn said.

Dawn and Leaf walked through the metal gate and to the mansion. Leaf knocked on the door and after a little wait someone answered.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"We were sent from Angel to protect the owner of this house since he got a phone call last night saying to be ready." Dawn said.

"Hmm so you two are the bodyguards for my young master?"

"Yes now if you want your master to live let us in." Leaf said.

The man stepped aside and let the girls in.

"Young master the bodyguards are here." the man said.

A door opened and a man that looked thirty with blonde hair walked down the stairs.

"Two girls? They aren't even adults. How are the supposed to protect me?" the master asked.

The man shrugged so the young master walked around.

"What are yoour names?" Dawn asked.

"I am Dee and this is the young master Watson." the man said.

"Ok I am Dawn and this is Leaf."

The four of them bowed to eachother. Just then a few rocks were thrown through the windows.

"Leaf take Dee and Watson some where safe! Make sure it's safe before coming back down here, hurry." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and the three of them ran up the white stairs. Dawn got ready and waited for the people to come in.

"Come on already." Dawn muttered.

The big wooden door was broken in half and people ran in. There was at least six people so far.

"Hey look its a girl." one said.

The rest of the people laughed and then they all ran at her and surrounded her.

"Alright girl tell us where Watson is and we'll let you go." one said.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"The owner of this house idiot."

"Don't know who your talking about."

Dawn heard someone upstairs and turned around.

"Dawn. Dawn I'm coming down, but I'm sneaking down there." Leaf said.

"Alright." Dawn said.

The call was cut off and Dawn listened. Leaf came down and landed beside Dawn.

"There's two of them."

"You don't have anything do you?" Dawn asked.

"A few things you?" Leaf asked.

"A few."

Leaf took out a bottle of purfume and sprayed it, but it wasn't purfume it was pepper spray.

"Argh!" some cried and rubbed their eyes.

"Lets go." Dawn said.

They ran up the stairs and Leaf lead the way.

"Leaf keep going." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and ran ahead while Dawn stayed back.

"Alright where's the other one?" one person asked.

Dawn shrugged and kicked him down the stairs making him hit the others coming up the stairs.

"Ouch." Dawn said as she turned and ran.

Dawn saw a door opened and looked inside to see Leaf.

"We have to get them out of here." Leaf said.

"Yeah only one way though." Dawn said.

"How?" Watson asked.

"Jump out the window. Or climb down the pipes." Dawn said.

"We can't!" the two men yelled.

"Then we can walk out the front door and get taken." Leaf said.

"Your choice." Dawn and Leaf said.

"Lead the way girls."

Dawn and Leaf nodded and opened the window.

"Whoa." Leaf said.

Dawn climbed out the window and put her feet on a ledge. Leaf told the two men to go adn they did. Dawn got to the ground and then Watson and Dee and Leaf.

"Alright come on we gotta run." Leaf said.

The four of them ran and hopped on the motorcycles and cranked them.

"Hey stop!" the people cried and started running after them.

The girls drove off, but Dawn stopped.

"Dee take the wheel when I get off." Dawn said.

Dee nodded and Dawn hopped off. Dawn ran over to the cars of the people and popped the tires. Dawn saw Leaf popping the other sides tires. They ran and got back on the bikes and drove to the HQ's.

"Angel mission went good. The people can be arrested too." Leaf said.

Dawn nodded and Watson and Dee were taken some where.

"Very good girls. You two better hurry and get back to class." Angel said.

The girls nodded and went to change and got back to the school.

"We better get out of our clothes and into the PE uniform." Leaf said.

Dawn and Leaf changed into the black pair of short shorts, with a plain white shirt, with white sneakers. They ran out of the locker room to see PE had already started.

"Uh oh." Leaf said.

"Don't worry." Dawn said.

They walked out and walked around the track acting like they had been there the whole time. Ash and Gary ran up to them and walked infront of them backwards.

"So where were you two?" Gary asked.

"None of your business." Leaf said.

"Well it doesn't take that long to change." Ash said.

"Well if your best friend got sick then it does." Dawn said.

Dawn and Leaf pushed Ash and Gary aside and walked off.

"Wha do we do?" Dawn asked.

"I have no idea. They have every class with us so they see everything that we do." Leaf said.

"We'll talk to Angel and see what she has to say."

Ash and Gary walked back up to the girls.

"What?" the girls asked.

"So if one of you is sick then why are you walking?" Gary asked.

"Cause." Leaf said.

"Cause isn't an answer." Ash said.

"Yes it is. Leave us alone you two." Dawn said.

"Why should we leave you two alone? Pesky Girl is fun to tease. Besides you two can't resist us."

"Oak!" Dawn cried.

"Don't you dare call me Pesky Girl again Oak." Leaf growled.

"Oh and watch us resist you two." they said.

The girls ran ahead of them and into the gym to the locker room. School ended and Leaf and Dawn went to their dorm to call Angel.

"Angel what do we do?" Leaf asked.

"Hmm just keep making up lies is all I can think of. We can't have your classes change."

"Thanks Angel and sorry to bother you." Dawn said.

They ended the call and got ready to go to the lunchroom to eat.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chappie. **

**Leaf- XashXdawnX does not own Pokemon in any way.**

The alarm went off and continued to go off.

"Dawn turn it off." Leaf mummbled.

...No answer...

"Dawn turn it off."

...No answer...

"Dawn?" Leaf asked.

Leaf sat up and looked over at Dawn's bed. Dawn's bed contained no Dawn only the puffy soft blue pillow. Leaf got up and walked over to Dawn's bed and saw a note.

_Leaf Angel called during the night. She needed to see me so I didn't wake you up. Even if I tried I couldn't get you awake. I should be back before 1st class if not then... Dawn_

Leaf got dressed in a white button up shirt, brown pants, with some sneakers.

"Well I guess it's time I go and eat." Leaf muttered.

She grabbed her purse and bookbag and headed to the lunchroom.

"Hey babe where's your friend?" a voice asked.

_(Why of all people did they have to be up now.) Leaf thought._

She ignored Gary's voice and continued walking.

"What would you like today?" the lady asked.

"Just give me a egg, two pieces of bacon, and a roll." Leaf said.

The food was placed onto her tray and she went and sat down.

"Seriously where's your friend?" Gary asked.

Leaf just ate her food and when she finished she hurried to her class. Leaf took her seat and Dawn wasn't here yet.

"She still has five minutes." Leaf said.

Ms. Hall walked into the classroom and the bell rang.

"Leaf Green." Ms. Hall said.

"Here." Leaf muttered.

"Dawn Berlitz."

"Absent." Ms. Hall said marking Dawn's name.

Class started and Leaf couldn't focus.

_(Time to act.) she thought._

Leaf raised her hand.

"Yes Leaf." Ms. Hall said.

"I don't feel good may I go to the nurse's office?" Leaf asked.

"Yes of course."

Leaf got up and walked out of the classroom. She hurried off to the dorm and got into the dorm.

"Dawn are you in here?" Leaf asked.

...No answer...

Leaf ran to the little video phone and called Angel.

"Come on pick up please pick up." Leaf said.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel it's Leaf."

"Oh Leaf hello. What's wrong?"

"Dawn's not back. You had her come see you last night and she's not back."

"I know she hasn't came back here yet."

"What was she doing?"

"A mission"

" By herself! Angel I'm coming there."

Leaf ended the call and walked over to her bed. She kneeled down and pulled out a box from under it. She opened up the box and inside were spy things.

"Hmm tracking device, gravel hook, this and this." Leaf said.

Leaf grabbed her bag and stuffed the things inside her bag and ran out the door. She ran towards the fountain and was taken to the HQ's.

"Angel I'm going to find her. Where was the mission?" Leaf asked.

"She went to steal back something that was taken from us. She has her tracking device, but its wave stopped." Angel said.

Leaf hurried and changed into her clothes and went to the place.

"Poor girl got caught." Leaf heard a voice say.

"I know and now she's in the storage room." another vpice said.

Leaf took out little recorder and spoke into it. She placed it on the ground where she was and backed away from it.

"Hey you two!" the recorder cried.

The two people walked aaround the corner and Leaf ran the other way and was where they were.

"Hmm the storage room..." Leaf muttered.

Leaf looked at the doors and saw 'STORAGE' on the door. She looked to make sure noone was there adn opened it. She walked in the room and it was so dark.

"I told you last time. I'm not saying anything." Dawn's voice said.

Leaf rummaged in her bag and found a flashlight.

"Is that any way to talk to your friend?" Leaf asked.

Leaf flipped on the flashlight and looked for Dawn.

"Leaf!" Dawn cried.

Leaf walked over to where Dawn was and untied her hands which were tied with wire.

"They tied your hands with wire. That's not nice. Where's the thing we have to steal back?" Leaf asked.

Dawn rubbed her wrists.

"The computer room." Dawn said still rubbing her wrists.

"Dawn's your wrists are cut up."

"I know. I tried getting my hands free which didn't help any." Dawn said.

Leaf sighed and helped Dawn up. They ran out of the room and headed towards the computer room. Leaf opened the door and found the room empty.

"This-" Leaf started.

"Shhh." Dawn said.

Dawn walked towards the main computer and sat down. She started typing in some stuff and emailed something to the HQ's.

"Now to crash this system." Dawn muttered.

"And now control alt delete." Dawn said pressing the buttons.

All of the computers went black and there were popping noises. Leaf looked to her left and saw a computer and orange under it.

"Dawn...Come on we have to go." Leaf said still looking at the orange.

"Alright. Why do you sound scared?" Dawn asked turning around.

Leaf pointed to the fire that was caused.

"Oops." Dawn said.

They ran out of the room and Dawn hit the fire alarm so they wouldn't kill anyone. They made it out and went back to the HQ's.

"Dawn you sent the info correctly. Good job." Angel said.

"Yeah I did, but caused a fire." Dawn said.

"No problem you pulled the alarm so it's all good. Oh Leaf good job for getting Dawn back."

The girls bowed and went to change. Dawn came out wearing a yellow sundress with white flats.

"Dawn here wear this. If Gary or Ash see those cuts they'll get curious." Leaf said handing Dawn some white bracelets.

"Thanks." Dawn said putting them on.

Leaf nodded and looked at the time.

"Hmm it's third class."

Dawn nodded and they walked to their class.

"Why are you two late?" Mr. Yuko asked.

"I was picking up my friend from the nurses office. She was feeling better." Dawn said.

Mr. Yuko nodded and gave them their work. They sat down and worked on their work.

~Lunchtime~

Ash and Gary wanted answers.

"So Dawn where we you first and second?" Gary asked.

"Yeah you didn't even show to breakfast with Leaf." Ash said.

"Why do you two want to know so bad. It's none of your business where I was." Dawn snapped.

"So stop asking us questions." Leaf said.

"You missed most of first and all of second." Gary said.

"So?" Leaf asked.

Dawn got up and threw her tray away. When she sat back down the right bracelet slid up. Leaf looked to see if the guys had seen, but they weren't looking their way. Dawn slid the bracelet back down.

"What are you two looking at?" Dawn asked.

The two turned around and looked at her.

"None of your business." Gary said smirking.

Ash just looked at her and noticed a red dot on Dawn's hand.

"Why is there a red dot on your hand?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked at her hand and saw a spot of dried blood.

"Umm Leaf marked on my hand with a red marker." Dawn said.

Ash just nodded not beliving that. The bell rang and the girls got up and hurried off to English.

"Wow their in a rush." Gary said.

Ash got up and headed to the class leaving Gary at the table. After a second Gary was behind Ash.

"Thanks for waiting." Gary said mocking.

"Shut up." Ash said.

The last two classes ended and now Dawn and Leaf were walking to the dorm. Dawn slid a bracelet off and looked at her wrist.

"Look at it. It's worst now." Dawn said sliding the other bracelet off.

"Man Dawn we need to get these checked." Leaf said.

"Oh what are we gonna say? I was captured while I was on a spy mission and they tied my hands up with wire? We can't say that. They will think I cut my wrists."

Ash and Gary walked up behind them and Leaf stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Ash asked.

Gary hit him on the back of the head.

"I heard you." Leaf said.

Dawn turned around, but had her hands behind her.

"Where are you two going?" Gary asked.

"Hmm lets see...The girl dorms." Leaf said.

"No need to be rude Pesky Girl."

Leaf growled and turned around. Dawn turned around and moved her hands in front of her and ran to catch Leaf.

"He just ugh!" Leaf cried entering hers and Dawn's dorm.

"I know. Those two keep on asking questions. What do I do about these?" Dawn asked sitting on her bed.

"Well come here."

Dawn walked over to Leaf's bed and sat down. Leaf took out some disinfect spray and sprayed Dawn's wrists. Dawn winced in pain.

"Sorry." Leaf said.

Dawn nodded. Leaf then put some bandaids around the cuts.

"Now just keep wearing bracelts until they heal."

Dawn nodded and walked back over to her bed.

"Oh Leaf. Thank you for coming to get me." Dawn said.

"Welcome. There's no way I'll leave my partner. Well I would leave just my partner, but your my best friend who is like a sister." Leaf said.

Dawn laughed at that and Leaf joined in.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**XashXdawnX- Time for chappie 5 of The Secret! I don't own Pokemon!**

Dawn and Leaf got up. Dawn hurried and showered and came out in a gray shirt with a jean vest and jeans on. Leaf was in the shower and Dawn noticed Leaf's outfit was on her bed.

"She is not a morning person." Dawn said.

Dawn placed Leaf's outfit on a hanger and hung it on the bathroom door. Dawn then began looking for her sneakers.

"There they are."

She grabbed her shoes and put them on. Dawn then put on some eyeliner and light blush.

"Dawn can you-" Leaf started.

"Bathroom doorknob." Dawn said.

Leaf's hand popped out and grabbed the clothes. After a moment or so Leaf came out in a teal color tank with jean shorts and her socks.

Leaf was fighting with her brush which was stuck in her hair.

"Dawn please help." Leaf said.

Dawn stopped what she was doing and jumped at the sight. Leaf's hair was all over the place and wet and she had her brush tangled in her hair.

"I will only wonder how you did that." Dawn said fighting with Leaf's hair.

"Hurry so we can go to the cafe and get some coffee or something." Leaf said.

"I'm trying."

Dawn gave one last yank to the brush and it came out. Dawn then fixed Leaf's hair into two high ponytails. They grabbed their school bags and purses and Leaf walked out the door.

"Leaf!" Dawn yelled.

Leaf walked back in smiling one of her oops smiles. She slid her feet into slid on shoes and walked out. Dawn followed this time and they walked to the cafe.

"Hello what would you like?" the person asked.

"Coffee decafe." Leaf said.

"Hot chocolate." Dawn said.

"Alright coming right up. Student credit or cash?"

"Credit. Dawn B. and Leaf G." Dawn said.

Dawn took out her wallet and handed the peron her student card. She got it back and put it up and went and sat down at a table.

"One CD and HC." the person said.

Leaf got up and got the drinks. They walked back towards where classes were held and passed Ash and Gary.

"They are going there so we'll eat breakfast peacefully." Leaf said.

Dawn laughed at that. They walked into the lunchroom and Dawn went and sat down. Leaf came and sat a few minutes later.

"Dawn I got you a muffin it's your fave oran berry."

Dawn smiled and thanked Leaf and took the muffin. They hurried to their class so they wouldn't be late.

"Good morning class." Ms. Hall said.

Dawn looked at Leaf and raised and eyebrow.

"Weird they aren't here." Dawn said.

"I know weird." Leaf said.

"Dawn and Leaf please tell the class what I just said." Ms. Hall said.

Dawn and Leaf stood up from their seats.

"You said that tomorrow we will have a test." Leaf said.

"The test will be on chapter 3 and section 6." Dawn said.

"Correct." Ms. Hall said shocked.

Ms. Hall started writing down some work and Ash and Gary still weren't here.

"Where could they be?" Leaf asked.

"Don't know. You don't think they've been targeted?" Dawn asked.

Leaf shrugged and muttered 'Why would they be targeted?'

Dawn wrote down something Ms. Hall had wrote on the board. There was a knock on the door and Ms. Hall walked over to the door.

"Take your seats." Ms. Hall said.

Ash and Gary walked to their seats.

"Well they weren't tagets." Leaf said.

Dawn nodded and her pen fell onto the floor. She picked up her pen and started writing something again.

The bell rang and Dawn and Leaf headed to their next class. Ash and Gary walked up beside them.

"Why were you two late?" the girls asked.

"Ashy Boy here passed out. So I had to get him to the nurses office and then wait for him to wake up." Gary said.

"Well my bad for passing out. You slapped me in the face until I woke up." Ash said.

"Ashy Boy? Why are you called Ashy Boy?" Dawn asked.

"Not saying." Ash said.

Dawn saw something from the corner of her eye. She tapped Leaf and told her. They walked towards the girls bathroom so the guys would stay away. The guys stayed walking to their next class and the girls hurried to what Dawn had saw.

"Wah!" Leaf cried fummbling with her pocket.

She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alright."

Leaf hung up the phone.

"Dawn we have to put our fingers on the red button and we will be taken to the HQ's."

Dawn nodded and placed her finger on the button and Leaf did after her. Soon they were in the HQ's.

"Girls today we have to gather information on someone. Here is all the information of the place. Take the lasers so you can cut the locks and all." Angel said.

The girls nodded and went to change. They walked out and headed to the place.

"Time to get into coustumes." Dawn said.

Dawn pointed a little scanner at herself and Leaf did the same thing. Dawn now had black hair in a tight bun and orange eyes. She wore a dog groomers outfit. Leaf now had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a dog groomers outfit too.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Leaf said.

Leaf knocked on the door. A few seconds later and lady answered the door.

"Ah are you my Noodles groomers?" she asked.

"Yes." they said.

"Come in come in."

They followed the lady into the house. Dawn walked with her hand in the air close to the tables. Dawn placed little speaker in the flowers.

"Noodle is in there. Please make her look dashing!"

The girls nodded and walked into the room. The room was the master bedroom of the lady.

"Leaf look for some info. I'll make the dog look 'dashing'." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and placed her bag down. She walked over to the dresser and opened the little door. Inside was a metal box that had a lock on it.

"Dawn there's a box."

"Check it. Go on you stupid bow."

Leaf took out her laser and cut the lock. She pulled the box out of the little room and opened it.

"Whoa." Leaf muttered.

Dawn looked over at Leaf and raised her eyebrow.

"It's full of fake ID's, old jobs, and other stuff." Leaf said.

"Put it in the bag. That's what we need." Dawn said.

Leaf placed the box in her bag and closed the little door. She walked over to Dawn and helped her fix the dog.

"Done. Lets go."

They walked out of the room to see the lady walking down some stairs.

"Oh are you two done?" she asked.

"Yes we are."

"Well where is Noodles?"

Leaf clapped her hands and the dog walked out.

"Err what happened to her?"

"Haven't you heard? This is the new doggie fashion look." Dawn said.

"Oh."

"Bye and thank you for choosing Paws and Fab for this job." the girls said.

They walked out of the house and hurried back to the HQ's.

"Here you go Angel." Leaf said handing Angel the box.

Dawn held the laser to her feet and was now her normal self. Leaf then did the same thing and was her self again.

"Well done girls. Well you two better get back to your school life." Angel said.

They nodded and walked back towards the school.

"It's third." Leaf said.

They walked into the hall and stayed there cause the bell was about to ring. The bell rang and they walked towards their next class. Ash and Gary approached them and Gary asked questions.

"So Pesky Girl and her friend where we you two?"

"Why does it concern you?" Leaf snapped.

"No need to be rude now."

Leaf rolled her eyes and Dawn shook her head along with Ash. Dawn stopped at her locker to check her wrists.

"Hmm still bad." she muttered.

She closed her locker and walked to catch up to the other three. Leaf was snapping at Gary for something he had said.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked.

"Well Gary told Leaf that he likes his girls fiesty." Ash said.

Dawn rolled her eyes at that.

"Shut it Oak!" Leaf snapped.

"No." Gary said smirking.

Leaf's face was red from anger and she hurried off to the classroom. Dawn turned to Gary.

"Why?" she asked before running to catch up to Leaf.

Gary just shrugged and walked into the classroom. School continued and the last bell finally rang.

"Thank goodness. Dawn lets go I need to cool off." Leaf said.

"Still?" Dawn asked.

Leaf just nodded her head so they walked to their dorm. Dawn changed into a pair of gym shorts and a tank and Leaf put on some sweatpants and a tank. They walked to the gym and practiced their fighting skills.

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chappie! I don't onw Pokemon.**

**!Shout out! Thanks to AwesomeMan123 for the idea of this chappie :)**

Morning

Dawn and Leaf find out that Ash apssing out was a lie and Ash and Gary were on a mission

Dawn and Leaf woke up to the sound of the video phone.

"Ring ring phone call. Ring ring phone call." the video phone went.

Dawn hit the talk button.

"Hello?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, Leaf it's Angel."

"Oh hey Angel."

Angel's face came into view.

"I'm sorry to wake you two, but I need you to do something."

"Where?" Leaf asked rubbing her eyes.

"I need you to go to the office. Check the video cameras and make sure you two haven't been caught."

"Understood." Dawn and Leaf said.

The call was ended. Dawn and Leaf walked to their closets to get dress. Leaf was wearing a orange shirt, brown knee shorts, and sneakers that were orange. Dawn was wearing a dark green tee, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Dawn should we bring the sleep poweder?"

"Yeah."

Leaf grabbed a little bottle out of her box under her bed. They grabbed their school stuff and left for the office.

"Leaf once we get in...throw it, but make sure your nose and mouth are covered before you do."

Leaf nodded and took out two bandannas. She handed one to Dawn and they entered the office.

"Hello. Is something wrong?" the office lady asked.

Dawn and Leaf placed the bandannas over their faces and Leaf threw it. The powder was in the air and people fell asleep.

"Lets go." Dawn said.

They stepped over the people and got to the camera room. They watched the cameras and watched them.

"Wait go back." Dawn said.

Leaf made the tape go back.

"Stop."

Leaf did and Dawn looked at the screen.

"Look. Two figures sneaking out of the dorms. Who are they?" Dawn said.

Leaf looked at the screen.

"Hmm I don't know. Wait look brown spiked hair." Leaf said.

Dawn looked and gasped.

"The other one had black messy hair." Dawn said.

"Ash and Gary!" they cried.

"We have to watch and see. What time did they leave...midnight." Dawn said.

Leaf played the tape again.

"Stop." Dawn said.

Leaf paused to tape. They looked at the screen and saw Ash and Gary sneaking back into the dorms.

"We have to tell Angel about this." Leaf said.

"Yeah. Nothing on us only on them. Lets get back to the dorm and call Angel." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and put the tape back to where it was. They hurried out of the office and towards their dorm.

"Pikc up pick up." they said.

"Hello?"

"Angel it's us."

"Oh Dawn and Leaf. Did you two get caught any?"

"No, but we did find out that two other people here are sneaking out." Leaf said.

"They left at midnight and came back at two." Dawn said.

"Who?"

"The two boys that have every class with us."

"Hmm keep an eye out on them."

"Yes Angel."

The call ended and Dawn glanced at the clock.

"We gotta run. We have two minutes!" Dawn cried.

"What!"

They got up and ran out of their dorm. They ran towards the classroom and entered it with a second to spare.

"Good of you two to join us." Ms. Hall said.

They took their seats and Ms. Hall pair four people together again.

"Ash, Gary, Dawn, Leaf."

Dawn and Leaf walked to Ash and Gary desks.

"Hey." the girls said sitting down.

The guys didn't know they were there. Their heads fell to the table and the woke up.

"What are you two doing over here?" Gary asked.

"Yeah why?" Ash asked.

"Did you two not sleep?" Dawn asked.

"The work." Leaf said.

"We didn't sleep good."

Dawn wrote a note down to Leaf.

_We need to go to the nurse. See if Ash really did pass out yesterday._

Leaf nodded in agreement. They raised their hands and asked to go to the nurse.

"You can."

They got up and left to the nurses office.

"Hello are you two not feeling good?"

"We're here to see if Ash Ketchum passed out yesterday." Leaf said.

"No he didn't."

"Thanks."

They left the nurses office.

"Ok so he didn't pass out. It's a lie. He and Gary snuck out at midnight and then came back in at two. They are really tired today. Something is up and we have to find out what." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Leaf said.

"I'm gonna call Angel and ask if we can have a mission to follow and gather info about these two."

"Yeah I agree. Something is up."

Dawn called Angel.

"Thanks Angel."

The call was ended and Dawn turned to face Leaf.

"We can."

Leaf nodded and they walked back towards the classroom. They walked back in and started on the work.

"Hey wake up!" Leaf cried flicking Gary and Ash on the head.

They raised their heads and looked at Leaf.

"We're up." Gary said.

The bell rang and all of the students left the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Night

Ash and Gary were in their dorm.

"Ring ring phone call. Ring ring phone call."

Gary picked up the call.

"Oh hey Mark." Gary said and waved Ash over.

Mark's face came into view.

"I need you two at midnight to go and get information on this group called Ro."

"Alright."

The call was ended and Ash looked at the clock.

"It's almost midnight."

"We better get changed."

They changed into black jeans, black tees, and black combat boots. At midnight they snuck out of the dorms and headed to the hideout of Ro.

"Alright there is the hideout." Gary said.

They walked up and cut the lock of the door. They got inside and blended in with the shadows.

"We have to place the cameras and mics in the rooms." Ash said.

They walked and split up. Ash ran and placed cameras and mics in some of the rooms. Gary did too and they met at the end of the hideout.

"Well lets go." Gary said.

They turned around to see five memebers of the team there.

"Well look what we have here. Intruders." one said.

They ran at Ash and Gary. Ash and Gary ran to the side and pass them. Ash and Gary turned around and waited for the memebers to run again. The memebers did and Ash and Gary kicked them making them fall.

"Come on." Gary said.

They ran and stopped when they saw a whole bunch of Team Ro.

"We have to capture Mark's spies. So in a few weeks we will call our friend Mark and make a deal." the leader said.

"These people are crazy." Gary said.

"We have to stay and get some more info on this." Ash said.

They listened some more of what the leader was saying.

"Now until next week we will be preparing. Practice your fighting, stealing, and all."

Gary was propped up against a box when his hand slipped and he fell on to the floor. The leader looked at him.

"Oh well we have guests." he said.

Gary got up and Ash stepped out.

"Get them." the leader said.

The group of Team Ro memebers ran at Ash and Gary. Gary and Ash fought the memebers and only the leader was left.

"Just go." the leader said.

Ash and Gary walked away and back towards the school.

"Man this is gonna be one crazy week." Gary said.

"Yep." Ash said.

Ash entered the school gate and made sure noone was around. He walked through the school yards and to the dorms. Gary then followed Ash and the snuck back into the dorms.

"I'm so tired. Thanks to those stupid grunts we had a longer mission. It's two in the morning." Ash said.

Ash changed into his sleep clothes and fell asleep. Gary did after a few minutes.

**So Ash and Gary are spies too.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this makes up for late updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Dawn and Leaf were outside waiting for the guys to come out. Leaf was sipping a cup of coffee and Dawn was finishing some homework that she hadn't done yet.

"Where are they?" Leaf asked.

Dawn glanced at her phone and saw that they had to be at first period in ten minutes.

"Mission," Dawn said.

"Probably," Leaf replied.

They waited until they had five minutes remaining.

"Leaf we gotta go," Dawn stated.

Leaf nodded and Dawn gathered her things and put them in her bag. They started to walk to the halls when the two they were waiting for were behind them now.

"We waited for you two, but you two never came out," Leaf said not bothering to turn around.

"We were at the café," Gary said.

"No you weren't. We came from there," Leaf said flashing her coffee cup to the two.

"He meant lunchroom," Ash spoke up.

"We were in there too," Dawn stated.

The guys didn't say anything else and Dawn and Leaf shared glances at each other. They entered the classroom and Dawn took out a binder and wrote down something.

_9-2 We waited and they never came. Lie 1: At the caf__é__. Lie 2: At the lunchroom. Came up behind us after we waited for five minutes._

Dawn closed the binder and took out her homework.

"Dawn I forgot to do mine," Leaf said laying her head on the desk.

"Leaf I told you to copy mine this morning," Dawn said handing her paper to Ms. Hall.

"Leaf, your homework?" Ms. Hall requested.

"I didn't do it," Leaf muttered.

Leaf received a slip saying "HOMEWORK DETENTION." Leaf sighed and Dawn shook her head.

Ms. Hall started teaching the lesson, but Dawn and Leaf didn't pay attention as they were writing notes back and forth to each other.

D- What do we do?

L- If we get called to do a mission I can't go.

D- That's what I'm talking about. We're dead if you can't. I'll have to go alone.

L- No you won't. I'll find a way to get out.

D- You can't get in serious trouble.

L- I know I know

"Leaf I'm serious," Dawn said.

Dawn looked up and saw Ms. Hall staring at her.

"Dawn please tell me what I just said," Ms. Hall said.

Dawn stood up and thought for a few seconds.

"You said that to be a good student you must do your homework and study. You must also pay attention," Dawn said.

"Right," Ms. Hall confirmed.

Dawn sat back down and huffed. The bell to tell everyone that first period was over rang and the students hurried out of the classroom.

"What are you two doing after school?" Ash asked them as the two pairs grouped together.

"Nothing," Dawn answered.

"Homework detention," Leaf said clearly not happy.

"I got homework detention too," Gary said.

"Great," Leaf said sighing afterwards.

The school day continued with boring subjects and learning of pointless information. Now Ash, Dawn, Gary, and Leaf were heading to the lunchroom for lunch. Dawn was sitting on the table not really hungry and her phone flashed a notification that she had a new text message.

_From Angel: After school you and Leaf need to come to HQ, mission time._

_To Angel: I can, but Leaf can't. She has homework detention._

Leaf came and sat down and started eating her lunch. Soon after Leaf sat down, the guys came and sat down as well.

Dawn got up and walked out into the halls and went to the bathroom. She locked the door so no one could come in and walked over to the mirror.

She unwrapped the band aids and looked at the cuts from the wire.

"This is not good," she muttered.

Her wrists still had them and they had hardly healed at all. They were still irritated and looked worse than before.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself worriedly.

She touched her right wrist and winced. She tried her left wrist and winced again. She then heard the doorknob turn and someone knocking on it.

"Dawn you in there?" Leaf's voice came.

"Yeah hang on," Dawn said.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it and Leaf came in. Dawn then locked the door again.

"Dawn why did you just leave?" Leaf asked.

Dawn held her hands up and Leaf saw her wrists.

"Oh my gosh! Dawn why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Leaf cried.

"I didn't know it was," Dawn stated honestly.

Leaf wrapped Dawn's wrists back up and they walked back to the lunchroom. The bell rang and Leaf got up and hurried off. Dawn got up to follow, but only to be stopped by someone grabbing her right wrist.

Dawn bit her tongue to stop from crying in pain and looked back at who had grabbed her wrist. Gary had grabbed her wrist and looked back at her.

"Let go," Dawn said.

"Nah," Gary said annoyingly.

"Shouldn't you be flirting with Leaf?" Dawn snapped.

"I did, why do you think she hurried off? Could you just ask her to be a little nicer to me and I will be nice back?"

"Why should I?"

Gary raised his eyebrow, while also tightening his grip unknowingly.

"Alright I'll tell her. Just let go of my wrist your grip tightened," Dawn said quickly.

"Sorry," Gary said releasing her wrist.

"I tightened my grip without realizing it," Gary said.

Dawn nodded and hurried to catch up with Leaf. The guys followed her and she heard their footsteps, but then suddenly heard them halt.

"Hey why did you guys stop?" she asked turning around.

She found no Ash or Gary within visibility.

"Great they went somewhere," she said and entered the classroom to find Leaf there.

"The guys went somewhere," she said taking her seat.

"Great. Why didn't you follow?" Leaf asked.

"Gary stopped me and told me to tell you this: He said if you will be nicer to him he will be nice in return. Oh and what did he do to make you hurry off?" Dawn relayed the message, followed by a question asked out of curiosity.

"Oh. How do you know he was the reason?" Leaf responded.

"I slipped by saying shouldn't you be flirting with Leaf," Dawn answered.

"Oh. He just made me mad...like always," Leaf said.

Dawn nodded and the teacher shouted at them to be quiet.

"Yes sir," they said and the teacher returned to his lesson.

The class ended and now Dawn was going to the dorm while Leaf had to go to the class where homework detention was being held.

Dawn walked in the dorm and went to the tunnel that would take her to the headquarters. She arrived and changed into her spy clothes.

"Hi Angel," Dawn said walking in.

"Dawn," Angel said nodding.

"What is today's mission?" Dawn questioned.

"Well I want you to go and get info on this group called Ro," Angel stated.

"Alright," Dawn agreed, and Angel gave her a few pieces of known information about the group, before Dawn departed.

Dawn headed toward where the group was located.

Meanwhile in the guys' dorms...

Ash was on the video phone talking to Mark.

"Ash, go back to where the group Ro was and gather more info," Mark said.

"Yes Mark," Ash said and hung up.

Ash then headed to where the group Ro was located.

Ro's Base

Inside were the grunts talking and goofing off. Outside on the left wing was a figure breaking a window and entering. Outside on the right wing another figure was entering the building.

Dawn ran down the halls on the right wing and came across a broken window.

"A broken window," she said and took out a camera and snapped a picture.

She heard movement above her and saw a figure on a box looking at her.

Ash heard footsteps and hurried onto a box and waited. A figure that was a girl stopped at the window he had broken.

"A broken window," she said and took a picture.

"She's not one of them," Ash said and shifted.

His little shift caused the figure to look at him and he looked back.

_No way it can't be her,_ Ash thought.

He jumped down from the box and the girl still looked at him.

"So it was true. Looks like I got news to tell," Dawn said, but her voice was masked.

"What?" Ash questioned.

Dawn just shook her head and ran off to gather information.

"I guess it wasn't her, or was it..." Ash trailed and hurried off the direction she went to do his mission.

Dawn ran down the halls thinking about what had happened.

"So him and Gary are spies. So where is- oh right detention," Dawn thought aloud.

Dawn opened a door and found the computer room.

"Alright just what I was looking for," she said and walked in.

She started up the process to transfer all the information to headquarters. She heard footsteps outside the door and then the door opened.

She ducked under the desk and saw who walked in. Ash walked in and closed the door.

"Why is there already a process going on?" he asked.

He started toward the computer and Dawn scrambled out from under the desk.

"Don't touch it," Dawn said once again her voice masked.

"Look I have to get information," Ash said.

"I do too."

Dawn looked and saw her process was almost completed. The computer dinged and Dawn nodded and headed to the door. Ash walked over and copied everything onto a disc and was done.

Dawn was at the door when it opened and hit her.

"What the? Intruders!" the grunt yelled closing the door and slamming his hand against a button on the wall.

Ash's POV

I looked for a exit, but found none. The door opened and a few grunts plus the guy who had talked to the grunts and had told me and Gary to go.

"Oh well look who we have here. One of the ones from before and another spy, but not a part of Mark's spies," he said.

He snapped his fingers and grunts tackled me. The other grunts picked up the girl who was knocked out. We were taken to a room, but I'm not sure which room it was.

"Alright Mark's spy who are you?" the leader asked.

I remained silent and didn't answer.

"Answer the question," he demanded.

I shook my head. The leader told one grunt something. Soon the girl and I were in a room with our arms tied with wires, but our feet were free.

The grunts left the room and I tried to get my hands free, but it was no use.

"I probably just cut my wrists up," I muttered.

I looked around the room which was mostly dark, but had sunlight and lights from the base leaking in through the bar windows.

I saw the girl who was still knocked out and tried to figure out if she really was who I thought she was.

"Wonder how long we're gonna be stuck here," I muttered to myself.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter of The Secret!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

_!Last time! Leaf and Gary got Homework Detention. Ash and Dawn had to go to Ro's base and get information. Ash and Dawn were captured._

**Ash's Pov**

A loud clattering came from outside the room where I and the girl were. I jumped up and looked at the door. It opened and a grunt walked in.

"Well one is up. Wake the other?" his voice echoed through the room.

"Understood,"

He walked over to the girl who was either still knocked out, asleep, or awak, but I didn't know. The grunt took out something and kneeled down by the girl and placed it to her. Sparks came from it and were now on the girl who was being shocked.

_She didn't even scream._

She sat up and leaned against the wall for support, the sparks still noticeable.

"Now follow me," the grunt said sternly.

I got up and the girl did too, but with some difficulty. The grunt lead us out of the dark room and into a brightly lighted hallway that hurt my eyes. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness before following.

I looked at the grunt. The grunt was tall, slim, teenager or it looked like it, dark red hair, and brown eyes. His uniform seemed to be fairly new. The uniform was a black pair of pants, a black shirt with a white 'R' on it, black shoes.

The sound of fingers typing something was heard and I looked up. The door opened and he stood for a moment.

"In there," he said motioning to the room.

The girl walked in and stopped and I followed.

"That'll be all for now," a voice that sounded familiar said.

The grunt nodded and the door closed and locked.

"Now you boy I know you are a part of Mark's spies. What I don't know is where your friend is from." the voice said and the chair turned around.

Sitting in the chair was the leader. He stood up and walked out from behind the wooden desk. I then noticed what he looked like. He looked exactly like Mark except a little younger and different eyes and features.

He had black hair and blue eyes while Mark had black hair and teal eyes. He was tall, slim, and muscular. He wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and dress shoes that were black. I noticed that he had a cut over his left eye starting from his hair line to his eyebrow.

"Now tell me where you are from girl." he said walking up to her.

"I'll never tell you," she spat.

He just smirked and walked back to the desk.

"Where is your partner?" he asked me.

I remained silent and the leader laughed.

"You two will talk eventually," he said and pressed a button.

The grunt from eariler walked in and we were taken back to the room. The door locked and the girl just sat down. I watched as she did something.

She looked up and saw me looking at her. She huffed and turned so I couldn't see her.

**Dawn's Pov**

Once we were back in the room I sat down and started working. I felt eyes on me and saw Ash looking at me so I turned around and continued.

I heard a ringing in my ear and I then realized I still had my ear piece in. I heard Angel's voice, but couldn't make out the words.

The ear piece started ringing loudly and I pulled the connection wire. The door swung opened and the leader walked in.

He kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"Your little ear piece won't work here." he said yanking the piece and wire from me.

He walked back out and I tried to get my hands loose once again.

"Ah," I said as I felt the wire hit my cuts that were still healing.

**No Pov**

The day dragged on with the storm still going on. The door swung opened and the leader plus the red head grunt walked in.

"Cut the wires," the leader said.

The grunt cut the wires that had Ash's and Dawn's hands tied.

"Now here is dinner," the leader said sliding a metal tray to them.

The leader walked out and the grunt waited for a few minutes and faced Ash and Dawn.

"The leader has decided not to put you two hands in wire again." he said and hurried out.

The door closed and the room was once again dark.

"Stale bread, cheese, milk." Ash said glancing at the food.

"It's the only food we'll get. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Dawn answered masking her voice.

The two split the food and ate in silence. They finished in five minutes and Ash threw the tray at the door signaling they were done.

The grunt opened a peep hole and looked at them.

"No need to be rude now," he said and closed the peep hole door.

Ash was muttering under his breath and Dawn was tired of his muttering.

"If you are going to talk will you please talk to me? I am so bored and I can't thake this quietness." she said making Ash look at her.

Ash stared at her in shock.

"Your voice," is all he said.

Dawn then realized what she had done, she had forgotten to mask her voice.

"Well I mean I hate muttering. I hate the quiet." she said masking her voice.

"I knew you couldn't of been her." Ash said barely loud enough for Dawn to hear.

"Who?"

"A girl that I go to school with."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You sounded like her for a second and you look like her. Ahhh who am I kidding there's no way. I'm probably just missing her, how she talks, watching my friend tease her best frined, watching the two of them snap at us, and all." Ash said.

Dawn remained silent after that she was in deep thought. The door swung opened startling the two.

"Get up," the grunt said.

The grunt led them to where the leader was again and they walked in and stopped.

"I have some news for you two, well for the boy since he's been here before." the leader said facing them.

"Do you remember when you first came here?" he asked Ash.

Ash nodded his head.

"Good cause I was able to ruin your and your partners lifes and the two people you two hang out with at your school." he said.

This caught Ash and Dawn's attention.

"Ahh I see you two are wondering. Well here it is."

He pressed a button on a remote that he held and a flat screen TV replaced the fireplace. He then typed something in on his computer and two pictures with info right below them.

"You boy. Your weakness is this girl named Dawn Berlitz. Saphire blue hair and eyes. She is in your grade, lives in the girls dorm. She has every class with you. She comes from a rich family. Her mother is Johanna a former coordinator and her father well there is nothing about him. She has no brothers or sisters. She wants to be a coordinator like her mother. She was born December first. She is from Twinleaf Town, but noone knows why she moved to this school."

"Your partner's weakness is a girl named Leaf Green. Brown hair and eyes. She is in his grade, lives in the girls dorm too. She has every class with him. She comes from well she has a dark past. Her parents and if she has any brothers or sisters is unknown. She doesn't know what she wants to be yet. She was born October thirty. She is from Kanto the town is unknown though."

Ash looked at the screen and was shocked. Dawn was freaked out and shocked.

"How?" Ash muttered.

"Ahh good question. The last grunt that you fought and your partner fought placed a camera and mic on you." the leader explained with a evil glint in his eyes.

Ash and Dawn were taken back to the room. As soon as the door closed Dawn looked at Ash.

"Are you and your partner stupid or something? You never leave! You never just walk out! Now you have endangered those two girls! I can't believe he was able to trick you two so easy!" Dawn yelled.

"I don't even know you so don't be going off on me now!" Ash yelled back.

Dawn who had never heard Ash yelled before was taken aback.

"It's not my fault. You and your partner should know what you can and can't do." Dawn said softly.

She sat down with her back turned to Ash.

"Look I'm sorry," Ash said in a low voice.

"It's fine," Dawn answered.

One thought ran through Dawn's mind though..._What did he mean when he said dark past? Leaf's never talked about her past._

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

_!Last time! The leader of Team Ro told Ash and Dawn who Ash's and Gary's weaknesses are. While telling about Leaf, Dawn discovered she has a dark past, but what is it since she never speaks of her past?_

**Note- Many different POVS**

**Leaf's POV**

I woke up the next morning after having homework detention expecting to find Dawn in the room. I looked around the room to find Dawn's side the same way as I left it.

"Dawn," I called.

No water running, no signs of Dawn being in the room, and no news.

"This is bad,"

I hopped out of my bed and went to the video phone and called Angel.

"Hello," Angel said.

"Angel, Dawn isn't back yet!" I cried.

"I know,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I tried getting through to her, but the signal of her ear piece has been lost. She has no way of getting in contact with us so we can't get through to her either."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know Leaf. She might still be-" Angel started, but stopped.

"Angel why did you stop?" I asked.

"Leaf fight,"

"What?"

"Turn and fight,"

I turned around to find a guy in her room. I jumped in shocked and then felt very exposed since I was still in my pajamas, which were a pair of short shorts and a silk green tank top.

I took a fighting stance and got ready. The guy charged at me and I landed a kick to his head making him stumble.

I then grabbed something off the dresser and threw it in the guys face. He rubbed at his eyes and wacked his head on the bed knocking himself out.

I turned back to Angel.

"Leaf be careful. He wore the uniform with a 'R' on it. That might be a Team Ro grunt." Angel said.

"Yes Angel,"

"Now delete this call and get the guy out of your room."

I nodded and ended the call. I went to calls and deleted every call. I then got dressed so I could pull him out of the room. I pulled him all the way to the dumpster and left him there.

I hurried back to the dorms to found Gary without Ash.

"Where's Ash?" I asked from behind.

Gary turned around and looked down at me, with his dark green orbs.

"I don't know," Gary answered and glanced around.

"Where's Dawn?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know," I lied.

**Gary's POV**

Ash wasn't in the dorm this morning so I knew something was up. I just continued like a normal day and I walked out my dorm.

"Where's Ash?" Leaf's voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked down on her.

"I don't know," I answered and glanced around.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know," she replied.

I just nodded my head. I looked around and saw someone who looked familiar.

"Don't ask questions, just follow me." I told her.

"Umm no class doesn't start until thirty minutes." Leaf answered.

I grabbed her hand and took off running and she was forced to run too.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Look behind you," I said.

She glanced behind her and gasped.

"He's awake now," she muttered.

"How do you know him?"

"He got into my dorm somehow."

"Why's he after you? That's a Team Ro uniform." I muttered to myself.

Leaf continued running beside me and I was looking for somewhere we could hide. I adjusted my grip on her hand so she would keep up.

I ran into the school and through the halls. The guy was still chasing us and gaining on us. I took a turn to the left and Leaf lost her footing and fell.

"Got you now, oh I got both of you." the guy said coming closer.

I bent down and yanked Leaf gently, but firmly up and we continued running. I pushed a door open and ran in pulling Leaf with me and quickly closed the door. The guy chasing us footsteps ran pass the door.

"Way to go Gary, we're in the supply closet." Leaf said catching her breath.

"Well at least the guy ran by." I said.

"Yeah,"

I opened the door and stepped out to find the halls empty.

"You can come out Leaf," I said.

Leaf came out of the room and stood in the hall.

"Where is everyone?" Leaf asked.

I shrugged at her question.

"The girl with the dark past," a voice said.

Leaf spun around and saw the guy.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Leaf ran and kicked him so he fell. Leaf then took off running and I ran after her. When I turned the corner where she had taken I was face to face with a wall.

"What the?" I asked confused.

**Ro's Base (No POV)**

Ash and Dawn sat in the dark room in silence. A tension filled the room, since both occupants were mad some and thinking.

The door opened and the red head grunt walked in.

"The leader wants to talk to you two." he said and waited at the door.

Dawn got up, but didn't move. Ash got up and walked to the door.

"Hey blue head move," the grunt said annoyed.

"No," Dawn answered.

The grunt grabbed her by her arm and yanked her out of the room.

"Grouchy much Red?" Dawn asked.

The grunt stopped walking as if what she said made sense to him. He shook his head and typed something in and stepped into a room. The two prisoners followed him into the room.

The leader turned around in his chair and motioned for the grunt to stay in the room.

"I have information about the girls and your partner." the leader said smirking.

He pulled up a screen and pulled up Leaf's picture.

"Leaf was found today. Though the grunt wasn't able to capture her. She was found fleeding with your partner." he explained in a sly tone.

"While this girl wasn't found on the campus." the leader said pulling up Dawn's picture.

"We thought she would be with Leaf. Though she wasn't and we don't know where she is."

He looked at the picture and then he did a double take. He got up from his chair and walked over to Dawn.

Dawn mentally cursed herself for being foolish. The leader grabbed Dawn by her arm and walked her over to the screen. He put her back to the screen so her face and the pictures face were side by side.

"Well well well," he said smirking.

Dawn then knew she had been discovered.

"Looks like we found the missing girl." he said smirking.

Dawn sighed and knew for sure now.

"So Dawn Berlitz is a spy. So you know him and his partner. So then Leaf must be a spy too." the leader said smirking as the puzzle pieces fit into place.

Dawn walked back over to where Ash stood with her head down in shame.

"Would you like to know about the past that never was told to you?" the leader asked.

Dawn looked up in shock.

"Yes, I know you want to know. I have the answers."

He went to his desk and typed something in. The screen now showed a file.

"When I said I didn't know what town or who her parents were I lied."

He typed something in on the computer and the file opened. Dawn stared at the screen in shock.

**Leaf Green was the daughter of Stella and Drake Green. Her parents were killed when she was young. During her life she had a childhood friend named Red.**

**While she was all alone her friend Red was taken by a group that was unknown. **

The screen showed a picture of Leaf's mom and dad. It also showed a picture of her friend Red.

**Angel's Base (Leaf's POV)**

I had ran from Gary and vanished since I took a tunnel that lead to the base.

"Angel I'm going to Ro's Base," I said sternly.

I changed into my spy clothes and started gathering tools to help me.

"Leaf you can't go," Angel said.

"Angel you don't understand what this means to me."

"I know you want to get your partner back."

"It's not just that. This group did something a long time ago. It ruined my life before you found me."

I grabbed the paper I had printed and without turning back I left the base. I didn't listen to Angel telling me not to go.

**Mark's Base (Gary's POV)**

I hurried to base when school ended. Leaf never did show for school and I was kinda worried and Ash still wasn't back.

"Mark let me go to Ro's Base." I said as I burst through the doors his office.

Mark looked up and nodded his head. I got into my spy clothes and got some tools that would help me.

I finished gathering the tools and headed for the base.

**Who's Red? What else is in Leaf's dark past? Will the other two get captured? Find out!**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Ash and Dawn were taken back to the cell and when the door closed Ash spoke.

"I can't believe you were acting like you didn't know me." he said.

"I couldn't tell you," Dawn said.

"Still you played me like a fool."

"I wanted to tell you!"

"Well look what happened."

Dawn just got up and walked to the door.

"Open up this door!" she screamed.

The door remained closed and no sound came from the outside.

Meanwhile while Ash and Dawn were taken back to the cell two people were in the courtyard of the base.

**Leaf's POV**

I ran along the grass only to see a figure to my left. I hurried along only to get seen and someone started chasing me.

"Got you!" the voice yelled tackling me.

I got the breath knocked out of me from the inpact. I elbowed the person and stood up and took a fighting stance.

In front of me stood a person dressed in black, and judging by their voice they were a guy. His face was covered by something and he took a fighting stance.

I ran at him and nailed a kick to his jaw. While he swung and clipped my face some.

**Gary's POV**

I was fighting some girl. She was dodging my swings and kicks. I had an idea and I stopped suddenly. She ran at me and I grabbed her and turned so she was now pinned on the ground.

She gasped as her back made contact with the rough ground beneath her.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

She remained silent as she stared at me. She then grabbed at my face cover and pulled it off to reveal who I was.

"Gary!" she cried then covered her mouth quickly.

I stared at her and realized who she was. I got up and pulled her up.

"Leaf why are you here?" I asked shocked.

"I'm a spy," she replied and started walking off.

I followed her since I was heading the way she was going.

"How about we team up?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

**No POV**

Leaf and Gary got into the base and started walking around. They turned a corner only to retreat back behind the corner.

"Grunt guarding a door," Gary said quietly.

Leaf wasn't listening. She peaked her head around the corner and gasped.

"H-" she started only to be pulled.

Gary had grabbed her and motioned to the door that the grunt was guarding.

Ash and Dawn sat in the room, with Ash feeling hurt and mad while Dawn was annoyed and mad. The door opened and the red hair grunt walked in.

"The boss needs to talk to you." he said as he walked out.

Leaf and Gary watched what was happening and followed when they saw Ash and Dawn walk out of the room.

"Go in there," the grunt instructed pointing.

Ash and Dawn started towards the room when the grunt pressed a button closing the door.

"Stay here," the grunt said as he started towards the corner near where they were.

Leaf and Gary were walking when the grunt must of heard them. They hurried behind a corner when they heard him tell Ash and Dawn to stay.

He neared the corner and when he did he wasn't expecting to see two people. He made a grab for them, but they were able to avoid him. He ran at Leaf and she dodged and Gary kicked him in the head making him fall to the floor knocked out.

Leaf and Gary walked out from behind the corner to find a shocked Ash and Dawn.

"Gary! Leaf!" they cried.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Gary said.

The two nodded and took one step when grunts came from the rooms and surrounded the four.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked annoyed.

The leader came up and smirked.

"Well well, I have all four now." he said.

The four were taken to room where the leader stays.

"Oh Leaf I have a little surprise for you." the leader said as he walked over to the door.

The door opened and the grunt that guarded the room that Ash and Dawn were in and the grunt Leaf and Gary had fought walked in.

The grunt didn't look the same though. He didn't wear the uniform, he looked different. His hair was still a dark shade of red, but it was shoulder length now and his eyes weren't brown now they were a dark blue.

He wore black jeans and a red jacker over a black shirt and boots.

"Leaf do you remember this day?" the leader asked as he pulled up a newspaper clipping.

**Young Red taken away by a mysterious group.**

Leaf just nodded her head.

"Well I took your childhood friend. Here he is." the leader said pointing to the grunt.

Leaf looked at him and gasped.

"Red!" she cried running up to him.

The boy named Red just looked at her.

"What did you do to him?" Leaf asked nearly in tears.

"Nothing, just made him not remember much of his life before us." the leader replied.

"Red, please you have to remember me!"

The boy looked at Leaf and stared at her. Leaf was nearly in tears.

**Leaf's POV**

I couldn't believe I finally found Red and he can't remember me. If only I had been able to save him.

_Flashback_

_Red and I were seven when it happened. We were playing when people dressed in black came a grabbed Red._

_"Red!" I cried._

_"Leaf!" Red yelled._

_"Say goodbye kids," a figure said._

_"Red!" I cried._

_I looked around for any sign of help, but found none since we were in a forest playing._

_"RED!"I cried running at the figure._

_The figure pushed me away and since I was so small I flew back and hit my head on a rock. I had a cut on my forehead, but that wasn't going to stop me._

_"Let him go!" I screamed and ran at the man again._

_Red kicked the man and the man dropped him. We both rna, but since we were little the man caught us and grabbed Red again._

_"Let me go!" Red yelled._

_The man held on to Red tighly._

_"Say goodbye,"_

_My head was throbbing with pain, but I couldn't just watch my best friend get taken. I couldn't let my little crush leave. My parents had always said I would end up with him, so I couldn't lose him._

_I ran at the man, but he pushed me back._

_"Goodbye, say bye to your friend." the man said._

_"RED!" I yelled._

_Red gave me a smile._

_"LEAF! Don't worry, I know one day you will find me. Then we can pick up where we left off." Red said._

_I tried to get up, but my version was starting to go black. I saw the figure vanish and then I had passed out. When I woke up I was in a room with a scar on my forehead._

_Flashback ends_

I looked up at Red. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my scar.

"Rememeber me...please..." I said.

He looked at me and then he closed his eyes. When they opened back up his eyes didn't have a lost look, they held happiness.

"Leaf!" he cried.

I gave him and hug and cried. "I knew you would remember me." I muttered into his chest.

We were both so happy to see eachother that I accidently kissed him.

**No POV**

Once Red remembered the leader of Team Ro smirked.

"Time to contact the family," he muttered and he walked to the screen.

He called a number and Mark came onto view.

"Look who I have. I have both of your spies." he smirked.

"Ash! Gary!" Mark cried.

A grunt came into the room and took all five teens to the room where Ash and Dawn were having to stay.

~Inside the cell~

Once the door closed Gary walked to a part of the room and sat down. Leaf and Red were catching up and Ash sat down in front of Gary and Dawn stood by the door.

Gary sat staring at his shoes. He knew he shouldn't feel hurt, but he was. He had fallen for Leaf and now she was reunited with her childhood friend.

The door opened and a new grunt walked in. This grunt was taller and very muscular. He was not a teen, but an adult.

"The boss wants to see you all." he said as he tied all their hands up with wires.

So the grunt lead all the teens into the room where the leader stayed.

"Ahh thank you," the leader said waving for the grunt to leave.

"I have some more information that will intrest you all. I decided since I have you all in my control might as well do some research."

He typed something in on the computer and Gary's information was pulled up.

"Do you remember much about your life before you went to spy school?" the leader asked.

"No. I only remember I had three best friends. Ash left with me before the other two did if they ever did." Gary answered.

"Well I think this will intrest all of you except for one."

The leader typed in something. A picture of four kids popped up.

"Here in this picture are you, Ash, Red, and the girl Leaf. You all knew eachother when you were younger. You and Ash left first, so you had no idea what happened to Red. Leaf then left shortly after and met Dawn and they were friends forever."

"I know I knew Ash for my whole life, but not Leaf or Red." Gary muttered.

"I don't remember them," Ash muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Gary what did you call the girl?" Leaf asked.

Gary looked at Leaf and thought for a few moments.

"Pesky Girl like I call you." Gary answered.

"No wonder it makes me mad so much. You always called me that when we were little."

_I liked you when we were younger though. You always made me blush more than Red did when we were younger. I liked you, but thought I liked Red since my parents said what they said. Oh no I messed up! No wonder he seems grumpy! Leaf you are an idiot!_ Leaf thought.

The leader pressed a button and the grunt took all them back to the room where they had to stay. Once the door closed Leaf walked up to Gary.

"Gary," she said softly.

Gary just looked up at her and waited. Leaf took a breath and thought for a second.

"Gary I-" she started.

**Bet you didn't see any of this coming! Lol sorry guys but it's a cliffy! Anyways I'm sad to say that this will be ending soon :( **

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**XashXdawnX- I'm so sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Last time

"Gary," she said softly.

Gary just looked up at her and waited. Leaf took a breath and thought for a second.

"Gary I-" she started.

"Gary I've always liked you since we were childhood friends. I never ment to kiss Red, I was just so happy to see him. Gary I've been head over heels for you ever since we were little and still am." Leaf said and the walked over to Dawn.

Gary sat there shocked, but then he felt a stupid grin form on his face. He slapped himself to make the stupid grin get off his face.

He looked at Leaf who seemed to be talking to Dawn since she was probably thinking she had made a huge mistake.

"She likes me," Gary muttered.

The door opened and a food tray was slid in.

"Some food," Gary muttered.

The tray contained stale bread only five pieces and a little bottle of water.

"This is stupid," Dawn muttered breaking the bread and watching it crummble on the floor.

The five teens pushed the tray to the door with five pieces of stale bread and an empty water bottle.

The grunt grabbed it and motioned for the five to get up and come out.

Ash was closest to the grunt and the wire had been taken off of their hands once again. Ash grabbed the grunt and put him in a head lock.

Gary grabbed the keys from the belt of the grunt. Leaf and Dawn ran ahead and started jamming the keypads. Red helped Ash keep the grunt down.

"Ok Gary you have the honors." Ash said.

Gary landed a kick to the grunt knocking him out. The guys ran and found the girls still jamming the key pads.

"Dawn, Leaf cameras," Ash said pointing.

They nodded and patted their pockets.

"Haha got my no show button." Leaf said smiling.

"Way to go Leaf," Dawn said.

Leaf pressed the red button and the cameras stopped moving and seemed to be jammed.

"All good," Leaf said to the guys.

They came running up.

"Alright now it's time we get out of this place." Gary said.

The others nodded their heads.

"Red which way?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Red answered.

"Do you not remember being a part of Team Ro?" Gary asked.

"No I don't,"

The others face palmed.

"Wait we know how to get out!" Ash, Dawn, Gary, and Leaf cried simultaneously.

They all looked at each other.

"We came through the windows," Ash and Dawn said.

"We came through the front," Gary and Leaf replied.

"We'll go the way you two came," Ash said.

So they started running through the halls. The only sounds heard were the clicking of the girl's boots and the pat of the guy's sneakers slapping the ground.

Grunts started running towards them.

"Split up!" Ash cried.

Gary ran to the left and Leaf followed. Ash and Dawn ran right. Red ran straight while avoiding the grunts.

~With Gary and Leaf~

Gary ran and noticed the sound of clicking behind him. He glanced behind him and saw Leaf.

Grunts came around the corners and stood still making the two stop suddenly.

"Well well looks like they are running away." one said smirking.

Gary and Leaf took fighting stances and waited.

"They wanna fight. Wel'll fight."

The grunts ran at them and Leaf grabbed something from her boots and tossed one of the items to Gary.

"Spray it!" Leaf cried as she turned her head and sprayed the grunts.

Gary sprayed the grunts too. Soon the grunts were coughing and sputtering. They rubbed their eyes and were swating at their eyes.

"Come on," Leaf said running through the grunts.

Gary followed and soon the two were running again. Leaf continued running and Gary noticed. He reached forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What was that for?" she asked checking her boots.

"This way," Gary said as he ran, dragging Leaf with him.

Leaf had no choice, but to stumbly run behind him. They made it to the front entrance to find some grunts waiting so they walked quietly backwards. They were now hiding behind the wall and waited for the other three.

~With Ash and Dawn~

The two ran along the halls.

"Which way is the entrance?" Dawn asked.

"How should I know? I came through a window like you did." Ash said becoming aggravated.

Ash who was in front of Dawn stopped suddenly making her collide with his back. She fell back onto her butt and looked at Ash.

"Why did you stop?" she asked annoyed.

Ash turned around and help her up. He then pointed to why he had stopped. Dawn was shocked by what she was seeing.

Two guys stood facing one another. One was Mark and the other was the leader of Team ro.

"Now where are they?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. They escaped and could be anywhere in the base." the leader replied.

"Roy you better tell me!"

"Chill big bro. I don't know where they are."

The leader now known as Roy walked over to the wall. He pressed a button and cameras popped up.

Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her away from the scene.

"Hmm well two are by the entrance. Two are close to here and the other is no where to be found." Roy said.

Ash and Dawn heard this and looked at the cameras. They saw Gary and Leaf kneeling behind a wall waiting. They saw theirselves and they looked for Red, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I can bring the two far away here in a split second. I'll bring them and get the others." Roy said.

Roy hit something on the floor and soon Ash and Dawn were grabbed from behind and brought over to the two brothers.

Soon Gary fell from an opening in the ceiling and Leaf fell and landed on top of him.

"Oww," Gary groaned.

~With all of them~

"Now Mark if you will be so kind and turn over them I will let you go." Roy said.

"No," Mark said.

Ash got free from the grunt that was holding him. He landed a kick to the grunts head and knocked him out. Dawn was able to get free too.

"Well then. I will just have to do this then." Roy said and pulled out a gun.

The five weren't affected by the gun.

"Hmm lets see these two girls aren't your spies. So I can finish them off right now." Roy said as he moved the gun some.

He held the gun at an angle and pulled the trigger. Dawn and Leaf ducked quickly and avoided the bullet.

"Stupid gun," Roy said and tossed the gun to floor.

The four teens ran and started fighting Roy.

"Come on. You were able to capture us, but you can't fight us." the four mocked as they dodged and attacked.

"Ugh!" Roy cried.

Ash and Gary grabbed Roy so he couldn't move. oy was very skilled though and he was able to attack the two without them knowing he did.

Mark walked over and grabbed Roy from the two.

"You are going back to jail brother." Mark said as he dragged him off.

Ash and Gary felt sharp pains at their sides, but ignored it. The girls turned around and gasped.

"You two have been stabbed." they said.

Ash and Gary looked down to see blood soaking their shirts and blood on the tile floor.

"Oh well this isn't good." they said.

The girls were by their sides in seconds.

"Shirts off. We'll fix it." they said.

The guys did as the girls ordered and removed their shirts. Leaf and Dawn set to work and soon the two had some bandaids wrapped around their stomachs.

"We better go catch up to Mark."

So they left the area they were at and soon found Mark.

"Any sign of Red?" Leaf asked.

"No," Mark replied.

The four teens looked down worried about him.

"He'll be fine," Mark said trying to comfort the teens.

They just nodded their heads and followed Mark to the black helicopter on the roof.

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time...The five were able to escape. Mark showed up and took Roy back to jail. Red has vanished once again._

The helicopter landed on a roof after two hours.

"Well follow me girls. I will let you use the phone and let your leader get you." Mark said.

The girls nodded and followed him into the base.

"Who is this?" Angel's voice asked.

"Angel it's us!" the girls cried.

"Dawn! Leaf!"

Angel came into view.

"Are you two safe?" she asked.

"Yes we are out of Team Ro's base. We are at Mark's base. Ash's and Gary's leader." Dawn explained.

"Oh thank you. I was so worried. Where are you? I will come get you."

Mark told Angel the address and she nodded her head and ended the call.

"Well she's on her way. Thank you for bringing us here." Leaf said.

"Yeah thank you," Dawn said.

"Your welcome," Mark replied.

Ash and Gary walked into the room from another room. They now had shirts back on and seemed to be going back to their regular selves.

"So when are you two leaving?" Ash asked.

"Soon," Dawn replied.

"Aww that sucks. Now I won't get to see Pesky Girl. Then again...I am sick of seeing her." Gary said.

Leaf walked over to him and shoved him.

"I was kidding," Gary said raising his hands up.

"Sure," Leaf said.

The sound of a helicopter landing on the roof brought the conversation to an end. Mark came from a room and into the room where the four teens were.

"That was quick," Mark said.

A knock came from the door and Mark went to answer it. Soon the sound of footsteps started and Angel appeared.

"Girls!" she cried tackling them into a hug.

"Choking not breathing." the girls said turning blue.

Angel released them and faced Mark.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yes follow me," Mark said.

Soon the two adults entered another room. The four teens were confused.

"Well then," Leaf and Dawn said.

Gary was on a couch laying on his back. Ash was sitting on the floor. Leaf muttered something to herself.

She jumped over the back of the couch and landed on Gary. Gary cried in shock and then groaned.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" he asked looking at Leaf with his dark green eyes.

Leaf seemed to be thinking about something.

"No I can't," Leaf said and winked.

Gary seemed shocked and Ash and Dawn were shocked too.

Dawn nudged Ash in his side.

"Something is about to happen." Dawn muttered.

The two watched from the floor.

**Leaf's POV**

I looked at Gary's shocked face and giggled.

"Remember what I said?" I asked.

Gary just nodded his head. For once he was speechless.

"Well I ment it,"

He gave me a look that didn't seem like he was believing.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

He shook his head. I thought for a few moments. I knew he believed me, because I saw him with a stupid grin after I told him that.

"Hmm..." I trailed.

I decided to do something. I lean over since he was sitting up now and kissed him. I thought I had messed up big time and was about to pull away when he kissed me back.

I felt sparks fly through me. We broke apart and I smiled.

"Finally!" two voices cried.

I jumped and saw Dawn and Ash. I had forgotten they were in the room.

"Shut up," Gary said.

I leaned back and rested against Gary.

**No POV**

A few minutes after the kiss Angel walked out and Mark followed.

"We have something to ask you four." they said.

The four teens looked at them and waited.

"We think it would be a great thing if we combined our two teams together. You four work together."

"We'll do it!" the teens cried.

"Wonderful,"

~~~~Time skip~~~~

A few days later the four teens were back at school. Many people asked where they were and they said their was a death and they were sick. Many girls hated Leaf since she was now dating Gary.

The four were in P.E right now.

Dawn recieved a text and showed Leaf. She motioned to the guys and they all left the class which was outside and went to the base.

"Today we need you four to break in and steal this back." Mark said.

Angel showed the four a picture.

"Easy," Gary said.

"No it's not," Mark said.

"For us it is," the four replied.

The two adults nodded and soon the four were heading to the house.

"Girls you have the honor of getting the jewel." Ash and Gary said.

"Yippee," Leaf said.

"What fun," Dawn said.

The two tossed a dust in the air to reveal lasers. They started walking through the lasers. They were now at the case and they both kicked the case causing it to shadder. Leaf took out the rock and Dawn grabbed the jewel and Leaf put the rock on the stand.

"Let's go," Dawn said placing the jewel in a bag.

Alarms started going off and the four had to hurry.

"Hmm we don't have time to safely exit." Gary said.

"Well good thing we updated our weapons and all." Leaf said.

The four placed their bag back on their backs.

"Oh look here they come." Dawn said with a smrik.

The four laughed and jumped out the window. After falling through the air for a few minutes they pulled the cords and parachutes came from the bags.

They landed shortly after and were stuffing the parachutes back in the bags.

"Well let's get back to the base." Ash said.

The four made it back to the base and gave Angel and Mark the jewel.

"Good job," they said.

The four nodded and left the room and decided to hang at the base for a while.

**Dawn's POV**

I sat outside watching the clouds float by. My mind was flooding with thoughts and I was confused.

I heard the door open and footsteps walk up towards me. I looked up and saw Ash.

"Hey," he said sitting down.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I'm just thinking,"

"Oh,"

I streched my legs out and leaned back so more.

"Dawn," Ash's voice said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

He was looking at me, but then he averted his eyes to the sky.

"I like you Dawn." Ash stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I like you,"

I turned to face him.

"Look at me," I said softly.

Ash kept looking at the sky. I moved my hands up to his face and made him look at me.

"I like you too Ash." I stated.

I leaned in and kissed him. Even if it was a short kiss it was still special. We walked back into the base to find Gary and Leaf smirking.

"Finally," they said.

We rolled our eyes.

**NO POV**

Soon the four decided to go back to school and since it was still P.E. no one would know they had been gone.

Later on in the school year...

Leaf and Dawn walked out of their dorm. They both wore identical outfits, but different colors. They wore a plaid miniskirt, a button up shirt, knee high socks, a plaid tie, and flats. Dawn wore yellow while Leaf wore red.

"Hey," two voices said from behind them.

They turned and smiled at Ash and Gary.

"Hey," they said kissing their boyfriend on the cheek.

"Guess who we ran into on the way here." they said.

"Who?" Leaf asked.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. Ash motioned for someone to come over. Red walked out from behind a building dressed in a plain black shirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey," he said to the two girls.

"Red!" Leaf cried shocked.

"Hey," Dawn said.

"Where did you go?" Leaf asked after she hugged him.

"Well I just had some stuff to take care of. It took a while, but I finished a week ago. I enrolled here so here I am." Red explained.

Leaf and Dawn just nodded their heads.

"Well glad to have you back buddy." Leaf said shoving him.

"Same here Leaf." Red said messing up her hair.

She glared at Red and then laughed.

"Just like old times." she said smiling.

Dawn just stood off to the side. Leaf faced her and smiled.

"Now we get a new friend to make old times into new ones." Leaf said.

Red walked over to Dawn and messed up her hair. She glared at him and hit him in the arm. She then started fixing her hair quickly.

"Dawn nothing is wrong with your hair." Ash said hugging her.

"Easy for you to say. You always wear a cap." Dawn said playfully as she fixed her hair.

"I like my cap."

The others laughed at that and walked off towards the school building.

"So Red are you part of the group?" Gary asked grabbing Leaf's hand.

"Mark called me last week and asked if I would join." Red answered.

"Did you say yes?" the four asked.

"No," Red said.

"WHAT!"

"I said HELL YEAH!" Red exclaimed.

The four laughed and started towards the building again.

**Well it's over The Secret is over. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

The five continued to live as normal teenagers. During their teenager lifes they were called to do missions still.

Today we join them on their senior year.

"I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday Angel was telling us we were coming here." Dawn said putting the last of her makeup on.

"I know I can't believe it's been four years already." Leaf said checking herself one last time.

"Now school graduation then we go to the base for a party."

"Hopefully we'll get a party."

Dawn faced her bset friend and smiled. Leaf smiled back at her best friend.

Dawn wore a floor length silver dress. The dress was strapless and hugged her upper body all the way to her hips. It then flared out very little though. On her feet were clear heels with little fake diamonds on them. Her hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail with two pieces framing her face. She had sparkly silver eyeshadow on, a light blush, and pink lipgloss.

Leaf wore a strapless two toned dress ending at her mid thigh. The top half of the dress was a bright yellow until her waist. From the waist down the dress was black. On her feet were black heels. Her makeup consisted brown eyeshadow, blush, and red lipgloss. Her hair was straight and to her lower back.

"Well let's go." Dawn said.

"Yeah let's." Leaf agreed.

The two walked out of their dorms and waited at the end of the girl's building for Ash, Gary, and Red.

After a few minutes the three came around the corner.

"Hey," the girls greeted.

"Hey,"

Ash wore a black button up shirt, tan pants, and boots. Gary wore a purple long sleeve button up shirt, black pants, and sneakers. Red wore a plaid shirt, black jeans that looked like dress pants, and boots.

"Wow don't you three look nice." the girls said.

They just shrugged and the five hurried to the gym where graduation was being held.

~After graduation~

The five walked out of the gym with smiles on their faces.

"Passed!" they cried jumping up in joy and happiness.

"Let's take the slide." Leaf said jumping up and down.

"Wow Leaf you are eighteen and you are acting like a five year old." Gary teased.

"Shut up Gary or you won't have a surprise." Leaf said and walked off.

The others laughed and followed Leaf. Gary started walking after them. They entered the school and walked to a certain spot. They hit a stone and the floor gave away and they were now sliding down the slide.

They soon landed on a couch in a very weird position. They got up and saw Mark and Angel.

"Congrats!" they cried.

"Thanks," the five said.

Angel pressed a button and the living room flipped. The room was now empty and filled with tables, chairs, and many other party things.

Angel and Mark poured sparkling wine into two glasses. The five teens grabbed sodas and popped the caps.

"A toast to five great spies and congrats on passing school." Angel announced.

The seven all raised their glasses. A beeping was heard and Mark left the room for a few minutes.

He returned and the five teens looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but there is a mission." Mark announced.

"Told ya," Red said to Ash and Gary.

"What is it?" Dawn asked as she removed her heels.

Leaf had removed her shoes already and she was working on her hair. Dawn started pulling her hair up while Mark explained.

"Someone has broken out of prison." Mark stated.

The five looked at Mark with knowing stares.

"Is it who we think it is?" Ash asked.

"Yes he has broken out of prison yet again."

"Don't worry we'll get him back where he belongs." Red said.

**There is going to be a sequel (I think.) I just need a name so if you have any suggestions just PM me them. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
